Absurd Eksooo
by Hyun Ji Soo
Summary: Kisah 9 anak muda yg berasal dari planet EXO dan nyasar di bumi beberapa tahun lalu. Selama ini mereka berhasil bertahan hidup dengan kekuatan super mereka masing-masing. Tapi kekuatan itu semakin melemah setiap harinya dan membuat mereka semakin mirip dengan manusia. Lucu, absurd, atau malah garing? Dari penulis bermental breakdown yg sedang mengetes kadar humornya. WeareoneEXO.
1. Chapter 1

Sekelumit kisah sembilan orang anak muda yang berasal dari planet EXO dan nyasar di bumi beberapa tahun lalu. Selama ini mereka berhasil bertahan hidup dengan kekuatas super mereka masing-masing. Tapi kekuatan itu semakin melemah setiap harinya dan membuat mereka semakin mirip dengan manusia.

-oOo-

Title:

Tolong berikan judul untuk cerita ini.

Cast:

EXO member

Rate:

All

Author:

Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Sembilan orang tinggal di rumah yang sama, dengan watak yang berbeda-beda, tentu saja bakal terjadi kekacauan besar. Mau mengenal mereka lebih lanjut? Cuss

Nama: Channie  
Umur: 19 tahun  
Tinggi: 189 cm  
Status: Kuliah Jurusan Musik, kerja ngamen di taman pas hari minggu  
Hobi: Bikin vlog, balapan biar kayak Boy, main gitar tengah malem ngiringin kunti  
Kelebihan: Tinggi, tamvan (yang ini katanya sendiri), idola cewek-cewek di kampus  
Kekurangan: Banyak tingkah, suka cengengesan gag jelas  
Teman sekamar: Baekkie

Kekuatan: Api

Nama: Baekkie  
Umur: 19 tahun

Tinggi: 174 cm  
Status: Kuliah Jurusan Bisnis, kerja terima endorse di Instagram karena followernya banyak  
Hobi: Bikin muka innoncent, ngejahilin temennya  
Kelebihan: Kulit mulus, baby face, cantik berkat pake eyeliner  
Kekurangan: Banyak bacot, gag tahan dingin  
Teman sekamar: Channie

Kekuatan: Cahaya

Nama: Suho  
Umur: 20 tahun

Tinggi: 173 cm  
Status: Kuliah Jurusan Hukum, ketua BEM fakultas, pemimpin demo mahasiswa (katanya mau nurunin biaya kuliah, gratisin tiket parkir dan menghapus biaya-biaya yang memberatkan mahasiswa), punya saham di kantin kampus.  
Hobi: Ngomel, marah-marah, dengerin curhat teman-temannya  
Kelebihan: Wajah polos kesukaan ibu-ibu  
Kekurangan: Suka ceramah kayak pak ustad, leluconnya garing, terlalu serius  
Teman sekamar: Sehun

Kekuatan: Air

Nama: Sehun  
Umur: 17 tahun

Tinggi: 181 cm  
Status: Sekolah Jurusan IPA, ketua OSIS, juara umum di sekolahnya  
Hobi: Belajar, rapat  
Kelebihan: Tinggi, Putih, tamvan, single (bukan jomblo)  
Kekurangan: Judes pake banget, manja kalo sama Suho  
Teman sekamar: Suho

Kekuatan: Angin

Nama: Kyungie  
Umur: 18 tahun

Tinggi: 172 cm  
Status: Sekolah Jurusan IPA, pengen kuliah jurusan kedokteran, anggota paduan suara sekolah  
Hobi: Membaca, masak  
Kelebihan: Pendiam (dia bilang itu kelebihan)  
Kekurangan: Galak, tukang pukul  
Teman sekamar: Kai

Kekuatan: Tenaga

Nama: Kai/Jojong  
Umur: 17 tahun

Tinggi: 182 cm  
Status: Sekolah Jurusan IPS  
Hobi: Tidur, pake pemutih kulit dapet dari endorse Baekkie  
Kelebihan: Sexy, jado dance  
Kekurangan: Item  
Teman sekamar: Kyungie

Kekuatan: Teleportasi

Nama: Umin  
Umur: 21 tahun

Tinggi: 173 cm  
Status: Kerja barista kopi (karena malas belajar, jadinya gag kuliah)  
Hobi: Minum susu, baca novel romansa remaja  
Kelebihan: Baby face, kalem, romantis  
Kekurangan: Umurnya banyak alias paling tua  
Teman sekamar: Chenie

Kekuatan: Es

Nama: Chenie  
Umur: 19 tahun  
Tinggi: 173 cm

Status: Kerja vokalis band, manggung di kafe-kafe, lagi nunggu demo lagunya di acc sama perusahaan musik, suka bantuin temannya jualan cendol kalo lagi bokek, drop out kuliah.  
Kelebihan: Nada tinggi, suara OK, wajah maskulin  
Kekurangan: Berisik, suaranya keras banget  
Teman sekamar: Umin

Kekuatan: Petir

Nama: Lay  
Umur: 20 tahun

Tinggi: 177 cm  
Status: Kerja sales asuransi, lagi di suruh keluar kota sama bosnya  
Kelebihan: Wajah maskulin, murah senyum  
Kekurangan: Suka gag nyambung kalo diajak ngomong, pelupa, tukang nyasar  
Teman sekamar: Gag ada yang mau tidur sama Lay, pada gag betah ngomong sama dia

Kekuatan: Penyembuh

-oOo-

To Be Continue

-oOo-

Cerita ini berasal dari penulis bermental breakdown yang sedang mencoba menulis cerita humor. Harap makhlum jika ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kekeke

Yang mau nambahin keterangan tentang mereka, boleh boleh boleh. Tulis aja di review. Saya akan sangat senang.

Ahhh, saya bikin lapak baru lagi. Maaf-maaf, tapi jangan khawatir, The Hacker sama Friend Never Die masih lanjut kok.

Please reviewnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sekelumit kisah sembilan orang anak muda yang berasal dari planet EXO dan nyasar di bumi beberapa tahun lalu. Selama ini mereka berhasil bertahan hidup dengan kekuatas super mereka masing-masing. Tapi kekuatan itu semakin melemah setiap harinya dan membuat mereka semakin mirip dengan manusia.

-oOo-

Title:

Tolong berikan judul untuk cerita ini.

Cast:

EXO member

Semua cast adalah milik mereka sendiri

Cerita ini milik saya

Rate:

All

Author:

Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Kyungie langsung menyambar handuk untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya saat tiba-tiba Jojong muncul di kamar mandi saat dia sedang asik menikmati acara mandinya sambil menyanyikan lagu favoritnya.

"Brengsek. Lu ngapain di sini Jong? Gue lagi mandi nih."

Jojong yang masih ngantuk belum juga membuka matanya. Kesal, Kyungie langsung mengguyur Jojong dengan air di gayung yang dia pegang.

Byuuurrr. Air itu tepat mengenai wajah Jojong.

"Bangun. Lu teleportasi sambil tidur?"

Jojong yang sadar langsung ngebuka matanya dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Ngapain lu di sini Kyung?"

"Lu yang ngapain di sini kampret? Minggat sono. Gue mau lanjut mandi."

Karena diusir dengan sangat tidak berperasaan oleh Kyungie akhirnya Jojong memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berjalan.

Di depan kamar mandi, ada Channie yang berdiri dengan handuk di bahunya dan gayung yang berisi alat mandi di tangannya.

"Ada Kyungie di dalem."

"Buset. Lu mandi bareng sama Kyungie, Jong?"

"Jangan sampek gue nampol orang pagi-pagi."

"Eits, galak amat. Gue kan cuma nanya."

Channie ngeloyor pergi karena tahu jika Kyungie yang sedang mandi, mungkin akan memerlukan waktu satu jam. Karena biasanya Kyungie selalu latihan vokal saat sedang mandi. Biasalah, Kyungie adalah anak paduan suara di sekolahnya.

Jojong pun kembali ke kamarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sial. Kenapa sekarang gue bisa teleportasi sambil tidur? Ini sebenernya kemampuan gue meningkat atau malah melemah sih? Gue suka heran."

Satu jam kemudian, terdengar suara Channie yang berteriak dari kamar mandi.

"WOI. INI GIMANA GUE MANDI KALO KERAN AIRNYA PATAH?"

Kyungie yang merupakan pelaku perusak keran air hanya bisa nyengir dan berlari ke kamarnya. Takut kena timpuk gayung oleh Channie.

"Ngapain lu nyengir-nyengir Kyung? Lu matahin keran air lagi?"

Kyungie hanya mengangguk saat Jojong menanyainya saat sudah sampai kamar. Teman sekamarnya itulah yang paling mengerti dengan tenaga Kyungie yang berlebih hingga akhir-akhir ini sering ngerusak barang karena kehilangan kontrol.

"Ganti sono. Sebelum Chan mencak-mencak dan curhat di vlognya. Bisa-bisa elu terkenal nanti. Tu anak gitu-gitu fansnya banyak."

Jojong melempar keran yang dia ambil dari dalem lacinya. Lalu kembali menutup tubuhnya hingga wajah dengan bed covernya.

-oOo-

"Lu jadi mandi gag sih Chan?"

Baekkie hanya duduk sambil melihat Channie yang sedang asik menyemprotkan parfum sambil matutin dirinya di cermin.

"Jadilah. Emang kenapa?"

"Kalo udah mandi siniin parfum gue. Jangan pake banyak-banyak. Mahal tuh."

"Ya elah Baek. Lu dapet dari endorse aja pelit."

"Bodo."

Baekkie merebut parfum yang ada di tangan Channie. Lalu menaruhnya di dalem laci dan menguncinya. Takut di colong lagi sama cowok sok kecakepan itu.

"Lu gag ngampus Baek?"

"Ntar siangan dikit."

Baekkie keluar dari kamar sambil ngebawa ember yang isinya baju kotor. Rencananya dia mau nyuci dulu sebelum ngampus. Channie segera memakai jaket tebal untuk anak motor dan mengekori Baekkie di belakang.

"Bener lu nggak mau bareng gue?"

Channie masih setia mengekori Baekkie saat pria itu sudah sampai di depan kamar mandi. Dia nyandar di tembok sambil ngerapihin jambulnya yang sudah klimis karena di pakein gell satu galon. Just kidding.

"Bener. Gue pake ojek online aja. Berangkat sono. Ntar lu telat lagi."

"Siap bos."

Channie berbalik dan pergi. Dia melewati ruang tamu dan di sana ada Umin yang sedang cemberut karena susu hangatnya berubah kadi es gara-gara disentuhnya tadi.

"Lu kenapa bang?"

"Mau minum susu hangat."

"Terus masalahnya dimana?"

"Noh. Punya mata tuh dipake."

Umin menunjuk gelas susunya yang ada di atas meja. Channie pun mengerti dan segera memegang gelas susu. Tak lama kemudian keluar api dari tangannya dan setelah susu itu mencair dan berubah jadi hangat dia pun melepasnya.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan buat minta tolong ke gue bang."

"Thanks. Sepertinya cuma kekuatan elu yang masih normal Chan."

"Gag tahu juga bang. Semoga aja. Ngomong-ngomong Sehun, Chenie, sama bang Suho kemana?"

"Suho udah berangkat subuh tadi. Katanya anak-anak BEM lagi mau demo. Kalau Sehun sepertinya udah berangkat sekolah. Dan Chenie masih molor."

"Jojong. Tu anak gag sekolah?"

"Dia udah niat mau bolos sejak kemarin."

"Takut tambah item kali tu anak. Makanya di kamar mulu. Gue berangkat ngampus dulu bang. Udah telat."

Channie ngeloyor pergi dan menuju ruang tamu yang kalo malam berubah jadi garasi motor. Dia lalu mengeluarkan motor ninjanya yang berwarna merah. Dia bangga sekali sama motornya yang katanya kayak punya Boy di sinetron anak jalanan. Saat hendak memakai helm, dia mengomel pelan.

"Hadooohh, sayang banget nih jambul gue. Bisa bengkok ntar."

-oOo-

Tak berapa lama, Umin mendengar suara Baekkie dari kamar mandi.

"BANG, SABUN CUCINYA ABIS."

"Pake sunlight aja Baek. Tuh di dapur banyak."

"GILA AJA BANG. GUE MAU NYUCI BAJU BUKAN NYUCI PIRING."

Umin cuma cengengesan dan membawa gelas susunya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Dia tidak ingin disalahkan gara-gara kemarin disuruh beli Rinso tapi malah beli Sunlight.

Di kamar dia papasan sama Chennie yang berjalan keluar sambil garuk-garuk perutnya sampai kaosnya terangkat hingga dada dengan rambut yang seperti sarang burung.

"Ada apa lagi sih bang? Tu anak masih pagi udah ngebacot."

Umin hanya mengangkat bahunya, karena dia sadar dialah penyebab masalah si Baekiie pagi ini.

Chen keluar kamar dan melongo ke bawah, ke arah kamar mandi.

"DIAM LU BAEK, GANGGUIN GUE TIDUR AJA. LAMA-LAMA GUE SUMPEL JUG MULUT LU."

Plaakkkk.

Umin memukul kepala Chennie dari belakang. Chennie langsung mmegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kok lu mukul gue sih bang? Noh, tu anak yang berisik."

"Elu yang lebih berisik, nggak nyadar apa suara lu kayak toak Masjid."

Baekkie yang melihat kejadian itu dari bawah, hanya cengengesan sambil bergumam pelan.

"Rasain lu Chendol."

-oOo-

To Be Continue

-oOo-

Begitulah sekelumit kisah pagi hari anak-anak muda yang berasal dari planet EXO. Garing? Seharusnya elu ketawa vroh. Gue maunya elu ketawa. Minimal senyum-senyum dikitlah. Jangan pelit-pelit, biar barokah hidup lu. Kekekekekekeke

Maaf untuk semua karakter yang ternistakan di sini. Hanya fiktif semata. Jangan terlalu diambil hati.

My name Hyun Ji Soo. Follow me.

Please review. Terima kasih sudah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga kalian sehat selalu.


	3. Chapter 3

Sekelumit kisah sembilan orang anak muda yang berasal dari planet EXO dan nyasar di bumi beberapa tahun lalu. Selama ini mereka berhasil bertahan hidup dengan kekuatas super mereka masing-masing. Tapi kekuatan itu semakin melemah setiap harinya dan membuat mereka semakin mirip dengan manusia.

-oOo-

Title:

Tolong berikan judul untuk cerita ini.

Cast:

EXO member

Rate:

All

Author:

Hyun Ji Soo

-oOo-

Siang hari di kampusnya, Suho menelepon Sehun.

Suho: Hun tolongin gue. Gue butuh banyak orang buat demo.

Sehun: Tapi bang, anak-anak OSIS lagi sibuk. Mau ngadain lomba 17 an. Anak-anak EXO lagi pada nganggur tuh.

Jidat Suho mengkerut setelah denger jawaban Sehun. Bukan apa-apa. Dia tadi sudah minta anak-anak EXO buat bantuin. Tapi jawaban mereka sepertinya pada minta ditampol satu-satu.

Jojong: Bang. Demonya indoor apa outdoor? Kalo outdoor gue ogah. Panas, apa kabar kulit gue ntar.

Chennie: Bentar-bentar bang. Ada the cangcuters lewat. Mau minta tanda tangan dulu.

Umin: Tanggung nih Ho. Part terakhir. Hari ini mesti gue balikin.

Baekkie: Sorry bang. Lagi ngurus endorse nih. Lumayan kalo deal. Bisa dapet 2 juta.

Channie: Gue ntar kesana deh bang. Buat ngevlog. Siapa tahu demo lu viral setelah gue buatin vlog.

Kyungie: Lu nyuruh gue ikutan demo lu yang gag bermanfaat itu bang?

Suho ngebuang nafas keras. Demonya yang udah dia rencanain sejak lama, ternyata cuma 5 ekor yang dateng. Eh maksudnya 5 orang. Itu pun anak-anak baru yang cuma pada numpang eksis.

Suho: Bawa sini temen-temen lu. Gue bayarin semua.

Sehun: Gitu dong bang. Dari tadi kek. Kan sama-sama enak.

Suho: Sengaja banget lu mau morotin gue. Gue jitak juga pala lu.

Suho nutup teleponnya. Dia masih setia nongkrong di wc kampusnya. Saat mau cebok dia memutar keran. Ternyata kerannya mati dan air di bak juga habis.

Sial banget hidup gue. Suho pun nggosok-gosokin tangannya di atas bak dan keluarlah air dari tangannya.

"Ternyata ada gunanya juga kekuatan gue."

Suho pun tertawa geli. Setelah selesai acaranya di kamar mandi. Suho keluar. Di luar toilet ada Johny.

"Lu cebok kan bang?"

"Maksud lu apaan bocah?"

"Abisnya gue tadi kesitu kerannya mati. Trus air di bak abis."

Suho terkejut. Gak nyangka akan ada yang memergokinya. Dia pun berpikir keras.

"Ceboklah. Pake air dari botol minum gue."

Jonhy hanya ber-ooooo ria sambil ngangguk-nganggukin kepalanya kayak orang bego. Tapi di dalam batinya dia mikir keras 'Emangnya cukup?"

Suho hanya tersenyum licik dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan anggota baru BEM itu kebingungan dengan pikiran gak jelasnya.

Sementara itu di parkiran fakultas musik. Channie duduk di atas motor sambil ngaca di spion. Dia nata rambutnya buat mastiin sekali lagi kalo dia masih ganteng meski telah melewati masa-masa perkuliahan yang sulit. Alay banget dah.

"Chan. Anterin gue pulang dong sekali-kali."

Wendy dateng ngamperin Channie dan langsung naruh tangan kanannya di pundak Chan.

"Tentu saja. Mana ada yang bisa nolak nganterin bidadari secantik kamu. Kemanapun bakal aku anterin sayang."

"Baekkie? Kata anak-anak lu lagi nungguin dia."

"Gampang. Gue bisa balik lagi ntar. Kayaknya tu anak masih lama."

"Oke kalo gitu."

Wendy langsung memakai helm yang diberikan Channie dan naik di boncengan.

"Peluk gue Wen."

"Ih lu apa-apaan sih? Pacar gue bukan."

"Tapi lu suka kan? Udah peluk aja. Lu kan udah jatuh dari langit. Masa iya mau jatuh lagi dari motor gue?"

"Kardus banget sih lu Chan."

"Muka lu udah merah pasti."

Wendy hanya bisa senyum-senyum malu karena terus digodain sama Channie. Diapun ngelingkarin tangannya di pinggang Chan.

Dan di koridor gedung fakultas Baekkie garuk-garuk kepalanya karena kesal. Sudah puluhan kali orang-orang bilang sama dia kalo Chan nungguin di parkiran.

"Baek. Cepetan. Ditungguin Channie di parkiran noh."

"Udah tau."

Pasti ada sesuatu yang dilakukan si cowok sok kecakepan itu sampai-sampai semua orang dititipin pesan. Diapun ngebuka akun vlog Channie. Ternyata Channie baru saja live.

"Baek. Gue tungguin di parkiran. Cepetan. Keburu jadi krupuk di gue. Kering."

Hah? Sumpah. Gag penting banget. Kayak ginian aja dimasukin vlog. Mana yang nonton banyak banget lagi. Tu cewek-cewek pada kurang kerjaan nontonin vlog cowok kelebihan kalsium.

Baekkie pum segera menuju parkiran fakultas musik. Tapi di sana dia malah ngelihat Channie lewat sambil boncengin cewek.

"Kampret lu Chan. Awas aja gue bales."

Baekkie lalu nyubit perutnya pelan sampe dia sendiri ngerasa sakit.

"Mampus lu."

Channie yang sedang ngeboncengin Wendy tiba-tiba ngerasa kaget karena ngerasa ada yang nyubit dia.

"Wen. Lu kenapa nyubit gue?"

"Lah. Kurang kerjaan amat gue nyubit elu."

Dalam hati Channie kesal dan mengumpat pada Baekkie.

"Sialan. Bocah itu gangguin acara romantis gue aja."

Di kampus Suho. Lebih tepatnya di belakang kampus. Suho lagi bagi-bagiin duit 20ribuan sama anak-anak OSIS dari SMA Sehun yang udah bantu ngeramein demonya. Anak-anak itu pada antri kayak emak-emak lagi antri sembako murah.

Sehun yang dapet bagian paling banyak, 100 ribu hanya cengengesan.

"Anak-anak sekarang pada mata duitan."

"Sa ae lu bang. Kalo duit mah semua orang juga butuh kaleee."

Channie tiba-tiba datang dengan motornya dan berhenti di depan Suho sama Sehun. Dia nglepas helmnya lalu benerin jambulnya.

"Loh. Udah selesai bang demonya?"

"Udah. Lu kemana aja?"

"Nyusulin Baekkie ke kampus. Tapi orangya udah gag ada."

Channie berpaling pada Sehun yang berdiri depan Suho.

"Elu bocah. Ngapain keluyuran di kampus?"

"Bisnislah bang. Ngapain lagi?"

Sehun nyamber helm di boncengan Channie dan langsung naik ke motor.

"Buruan balik bang. Laper. Guys, gue pulang sama abang gue dulu."

"Turun bocah. Ngapain lu di situ?"

"Ogah. Gue lagi ngirit. Lumayan daripada buat naik ojek online."

"Gue jadiin sate bakar juga lu ntar."

"Sebodo lah."

Sehun malah make helmnya trus gelendotan di pinggang Channie. Mau nggak mau Channie musti bawa bocah albino itu pulang bareng dia.

Sesampainya di rumah Sehun langsung teriak-teriak.

"Bang Kyungie. Sehun lapaaaarrrrr."

Sepi. Nggak ada orang di rumah. Padahal biasanya Kyungie selalu masak makanan siang sepulang sekolah. Tapi hanya ada Jojong di rumah.

"Jong. Mana bang Kyungie?"

"Diem lu. Dia lagi sedih di kamar."

"Kenapa?"

"Pengen pulang."

Channie yang barus saja masuk dan ngedenger pembicaraan mereka langsung ikut komentar.

"Jong. Beneran kita gag bisa balik? Lu nggak mau nyoba lagi?"

"Ogah. Terakhir kali kita nyoba balik tapi malah terdampar di kutub selatan. Udah bagus kita bisa ke sini lagi."

"Semua emang salah lu Jong. Lupa bawa peta planet kita."

Sehun merengut sambil ngejatuhin pantatnya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Lu kok nyalahin gue? Bang Channie tuh yang ngajakin kita main ke bumi. Lagian sekarang teleportasi gue udah susah di kontrol. Mau lu pada nyasar ke kandang macan?"

"Ehhh. Nyolot lu Jong. Berani lu ama gue?"

Channie berdiri dan berkacak pinggang sambil natap Jojong. Jojong tak mau kalah ikutan berdiri dan natap Channie.

Sehun yang melihat mulai khawatir karena melihat api mulai keluar dari tubuh Channie.

"Bang. Udah bang. Ntar rumah kebakaran."

Channie dan Jojong tidak juga berhenti melotot satu sama lain. Ngebuat Sehun makin panik.

"Bang Kyungie. Bang Channie mau ngebakar rumah. Toloooonggggg."

Kyungie yang mendengarnya langsung melangkah keluar dan menuju dapur. Dia ngambil pisau daging dan ngacungin pisau itu ke arah Channie sama Jojong.

"Lu berdua udah bosan hidup ya?"

Channie dan Jojong ngalihin pandangannya ke arah Kyungie. Nyali mereka berdua menciut saat ngelihat Kyungie melotot sambil ngacungin pisau daging yang super gedhe.

"Ampun Kyung." Chanyeol langsung ngeloyor naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Bang. Lu nggak ada niat mutilasi gue kan bang?"

-oOo-

To Be Continue

-oOo-

Sepertinya ini tidak cukup lucu. Kenapa humor gue garing banget sih. Udah berhenti aja ya nulis cerita gaje ini. Someone tolongin gue, gue butuh ningkatin kadar humor gue.

-oOo-

Tolong reviewnya. Terimakasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


End file.
